Lee Family Series : Laknat Tuhan
by cyewook
Summary: RnR please  HaeHyuk gaje story


**Tittle : Lee Family Series**

**Pairings : Eunhae, dan anggotanya**

**Rating : T (iam always use T) #plakk**

**Summary : i can't make a summary, so plis ignore..**

**Warning : Hyukkie as GIRL, sampai ada yang negative thinking sama ni fanfic, saya kutuk jadi cangkangnya Ttatkoma**

**Genre : family/humor *ndak lucu sebenernya***

OooooooooooooooooooO

Donghae kesal

Hyukkie, yeojya enerjik yang senang strawberry shortcake itu terus mengganggunya

Ia sangat sebal

"umma, bisakah umma berkata pada Chullie ahjumma agar menasihati anak monyet perempuannya itu.." suruh Donghae, umma mengeleng geleng kepala

"Donghae, kenapa kau mengejeknya anak monyet?" tanya appa,

"habis wajahnya mirip monyet sih appa,.." celetuknya, appa melempar remote ke arahnya,

"kau ini, jaga sikap mu, mana sopan santunmu.. dia lebih tua darimu kan?" tanya appa,

Donghae mengusap lengannya, "nae? Tua dariku, hanya beda 1 hari diatasku, aku harus sopan dengannya.." protes Donghae, umma hanya menggeleng geleng kepala lalu kembali konsen ke buku yang ia bac

* * *

Donghae memanggil adik perempuannya, Minnie, "yaa, Minnie-ah!" panggilnya,

Kriek

"nae, oppa?" Minnie keluar menampakkan wajah aslinya,

Donghae meringis, "wajahmu kenapa, Min?" tanyanya,

Minnie memegang wajahnya, "hoh? Ini, ini masker oppa, aku lagi pengen pake masker.."

"Donghaeee!" seru seseorang, keras dan membuat Donghae terkejut,

"pasti si monyet itu.." Donghae berlari ingin melihatnya, "hai Hyukkie!" sapanya lalu menghampiri yeojya imut didepannya,

"ayo kita main!" ajak Hyukkie manja sambil menarik narik lengan Donghae,

Donghae menghela nafas, "woi Hyukkie, apa diotakmu cuma ada main main main?" tanya Donghae kesal,

Hyukkie tersenyum manis

"apaan pake senyam senyum segala?" tanya Donghae lagi, kali ini dengan rona rona merah dipipinya,

"ya udah kalau kamu gak mau, aku bisa pergi bareng keluarga koq, pweekk!" ejeknya lalu pergi,

Donghae mau meledak

Ia merapalkan mantra sihir lalu melemparkan keajaibannya itu ke Hyukkie yang sedang berjalan,

Jlebb

Siapa yang kena mantranya?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan

Lee Donghae,

Karma masih berlaku Hae!

Dari kejauhan, Hyukkie tertawa mengejek, "kau tidak akan bisa melukai yeojya hebat sepertiku Lee Donghae!" serunya lalu melenggak pergi,

Donghae mengelus punggungnya, "argh, yeojya autis, udah autis hiperaktif lagi.."

* * *

"oppa kenapa?" tanya Wookie, ia sedang asik dengan ponsel BB hitam ditangannya,

"sejak kapan kau punya BB?" tanya Donghae iri, sejak SMP ia memang ingin membeli BB yang sampai sekarang belum kesampaian, *nabung dong oppa.. cakep cakep kere -'*

*author dilempar panci ama readers*

Wookie tetap mngutak atik BBnya, "sejak Yesung oppa menghadiahiku ini dan ini.." Wookie menunjuk bibirnya, Donghae melongo,

"hanya kau saja oppa, yang tidak pernah merasakan first kiss, hahaha!" ejek Wookie pedas, tumben tumbennya ia berkata sepedas itu, tumben... -_-

Donghae merona merah, merona merah karena marah, "cih! Aku tidak membutuhkan itu.." elaknya lalu melipat tangan didada, ia masih sebal dengan perilaku Hyukkie,

Wookie menghela nafas, "lakukan saja dengan onnie cantik seperti onnie Hyukjae,.."

Donghae melemparkan buku alkitab kearah Wookie, "diam kau, dasar tak tau diri!" ia beranjak berdiri,

"oppa! Kau telah melaknati tuhan!" kata Wookie sambil mengusap kepalanya, sakit banget ditimpuk pake alkitab setebal buku harry potter itu,

"i dont care!" Donghae membanting pintu kamarnya.

* * *

"anak Umma pulang!" seru umma senang, Donghae yang sudah selesai mandi dan sedang bertelanjang dada melihat keambang pintu rumah,

Noona tertuanya pulang..

Noona yang kalau udah marah, marah banget, kalau udah seneng, seneng banget

Noona Key

Donghae menutup mulutnya, Minnie, Wookie, dan Siwon bergegas menyambut kakak perempuannya tertua

"onnie!" Wookie dan Minnie segera datang memeluk kakakknya,

Key menyambut pelukan adik adiknya, lalu mengacak rambut mereka satu satu,

"ayo Key kita masuk!" ajak umma sambil menarik Key pelan,

Ia mengangguk lalu segera masuk,

"noona disini sampai kapan?" tanya Donghae yang daritadi belum pake baju,

"3 bulan, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Denmark lagi.." jawab Key sambil membuka koper, ia melempar sebuah gantungan monyet kearah Donghae,

Yang menerima merengut, "yaa! Noona.. kenapa kau memberiku ini, aku lebih suka Nemo daripada emo Monyet ini.."

Key melempar gantungan nemo kearah adik tercerewtnya itu, "itu, ambil tuh nemo sintingmu, kembaliin emo monyetnya!"

Donghae menggeleng, "andwae, yang monyet ini biar kusimpan.. hahaha!" ia pergi menuju kamarnya lalu mengunci pintunya,

Minnie mendapat boneka pink bunny dan kamera SLR

Wookie mendapat touch book dan vas bunga bergambar kura kura

(readers : sejak kapan Wookie suka kura kura)

(author : sejak ff your faith didirikan..)

Siwon mendapat alkitab #plaak gantungan kunci salib dan gelang perak

Umma? Mendapatkan kecupan rindu dari Key,

* * *

Donghae PO.V

Ternyata.. setelah menimpuk Wookie memakai alkitab

Jesus memberiku laknat. Aku mulai menyukai yeojya autis itu.

Ya Tuhan. Ampuni dosa dosaku.

Aku menimang nimang gantungan kunci bergambar monyet yang sedang menikmati eskrim,

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum, senyum manis

Tiba tiba aku merubah senyum itu, menjadi cemberut,

"ngapain aku mikirin monyet nakal kayak gitu.. idih mending yeojya seksi daripada yeojya autis kayak dia.." aku memukul kepalaku,

"tapi, si monyet cantik juga koq, udah cantik imut lagi.. Minnie aja kalah.." batinku sambil terus menatap gantungan kunci itu,

"pabbo! Katakan padaku, Lee Donghae, kau tidak menyukai monyet itukan?" aku bergumam gaje lagi,

"hem.. sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya.."

Aku menyungging senyum sambil terus menatap gantungan kunci itu.

Aku rindu HyukJae.

* * *

SMA SuJu

Donghae dengan coolnya menunggu dipintu gerbang, ia menunggu Hyukkie,

Mobil ferrari hitam berhenti di depan gerbang, terlihat kaca mobil turun dan menampakkan 2 orang yeojya, yang satu tua dan yang satu lagi terlihat seperti Hyukkie, lalu kaca mobil dibelakang turun dan melihatkan 2 namja,

"hai Hyukkie!" sapa Donghae senang lalu merangkul Hyukkie,

"siapa kamu?" tanya Hyukkie ketus, ia menepis rangkulan Donghae,

"loh, aku kan Lee Donghae, orang tercool satu sekolah yang selalu kamu gangguin itulohh.."

Hyukkie seperti berpikir, lalu menjentikkan jari,

"Lee Donghae yang waktu itu jatoh gara gara mantra busuk yang ingin kau rapalkan ke aku itu kan?" tebaknya dengan semangat 45,

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecut, mengingat peristiwa itu rasanya pengen nelen Hyukkie bulan bulat, "yup, akhirnya kau tau juga.."

Hyukkie mengemut lolipop strawberrynya, "semenjak kejadian itu, aku masuk rumah sakit karena menderita laughesyt diases, penyakit suka ketawa.. hampir saja nyawaku hilang.." tuturnya,

Donghae nganga, "kau serius, monkey?" tanyanya, Hyukkie mengangguk yakin, "itu semua gara gara aku ya?" tanya Donghae lagi,

Hyukkie tertawa keras, "hahah, SATU KOSONG! Kau namja yang gampang dibohongin.." ia tertawa keras lalu melempar tasnya dibangku lalu pergi keluar keras.

Donghae diam

Baru kali ini ia ditertawakan yeojya tak berdosa itu,

"argh, harus kukasih pelajaran tuh anak!" Donghae berpikir keras.

Tak sengaja ia melihat lolipop strawberry yang merupakan sisa terakhir ditas ransel biru Hyukkie, ia menjentikkan jari lalu mengambil lolipop itu diam diam.

"pasti rencanaku berhasil.. hehehe, rasain lu yeojya autis, seenaknya aja boongin orang ganteng kayak aku.." batin Donghae sambil tertawa tertahan.

Hyukkie masuk lalu mengubrak abrik tas ransel birunya, "loh loh.." ucapnya panik,

"ada apa?" tanya Donghae, seketika muka Hyukkie berubah menjadi merah padam, ia menunjuk pada Donghae,

"heh kau namja busuk! kamu yaaaaa, yang nyembunyiin lolipopku?"

Donghae memasang muka seratus persen 'gue gak ada nyembunyiin' meskipun aktingnya itu kelewat membuat author muntah,

Hyukkie menghentakkan kakinya lalu pergi keluar kelas,

"ada apa Hyukkie?" tanya salah satu yeojya sahabatnya itu. Dan Hyukkie menceritakan semuanya,

Donghae tersenyum senyum penuh kemenangan, "1 sama.." gumamnya.

* * *

Donghae PO.V

"oppa!" panggil Minnie lalu berlari kearahku,

"nae?"

"aku pulang sama oppa!"

"nde? pulang samaku? loh, kamu gak pulang ama adeknya monkey itu?"

Gue bener bener gak tau nama keluarganya si monkey, cuma tau appanya namanya ahjussi Hankyung, ummanya ahjumma Chullie, Hyukjae, dan Yesung, soal nama si magnae keluarga itu, gak tau,

"aku ada masalah sama Hyunnie.." air muka Minnie berubah menjadi cemberut,

"siapa namanya? Hyunnie? Kamu pacaran ama yeojya yah?" tebakku asal,

Minnie memukul bahuku keras, biarpun badannya sebohay julia perez, hatinya sebesar hati manusia, tapi.. pukulannya..

Mancap! Keras plus NUSUK ke tulang

"Minnie-ah, sakit tauk! mukul mah jangan keras keras.." protesku lalu mengusap lengan,

"oppa Dongaeku yang ganteng dan miriiippp banget amaaa monyet peliharaannya onnie Hyukkie, nama Hyunnie itu Han Kyuhyun, anak dari pengusaha perhotelan Kim Heechul yang udah ganti nama jadi Han Heechul, merupakan anak ke4 dari 4 bersaudara! Ngerti? Mau dijelaskan lebih panjang lagi?" tawar Minnie,

Aku menggeleng, "baiklah, ayo pulang bersamaku.." sepeda gunungku sudah menunggu, seperti biasa Minnie selalu berpesan 'jangan ngebut ya oppa!' tapi perkataannya selalu gak kuacuhkan, tetep aja aku ngebut toh pengen cepet cepet pulang.

Okay, aku ngebut hari ini, mungkin nyampe rumah Minnie bakal ngelempar batu kali ye ke mukaku gara gara tatanan rambutnya rusak.

000

\ /

/ \

Gak tau deh -*

Mungkin kekasihnya yang selalu berselingkuh dengan PSP itu akan membalasku dengan cara yang kejam, seperti :

1. Menyuruhku untuk mencium si monkey didepan umum

2. Memerkosa si monkey

3. Membunuh si monkey

4. Lalu, aku masuk penjara

5. Tamatlah riwayatku

-'

* * *

Tumben Hyukkie tak menggangguku seperti seminggu yang lalu ketika ahjussi Hankyung dan keluarganya berkunjung kerumahku,

Aku menatap Hyukkie yang asik dengan lolipop dan boneka emo monyet yang dipangkunya,

Benar benar yeojya yang sangat manis.

"ini Key?" tanya ahjumma Chullie ketika melihat noonaku yang duduk disebelah Minnie,

Key mengangguk, "annyeong ahjumma!" sapanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebentar,

"kuliah dimana kamu, chagiya? Semester berapa? Fakultas apa?" ahjumma Chullie memborong noona Key dengan pertanyaan yang banyak hingga pertanyaan terakhir,

"kamu sudah punya kekasih? Wah sayang sekali, wajah secantik Key tidak punya kekasih.." tanya ahjumma Chullie,

Menurutku pertanyaan ahjumma itu kejam,

Apa ya kata Key noona,

"em, udah sih ahjumma.. temen satu fakultas juga namanya Taemin.. Lee Taemin.." jawab Key noona sambil tersenyum,

Cih!

Aku adalah oppa dari ketiga adik adikku yang belum punya pacar,

Ahjumma Chullie mengarahkan pertanyaannya padaku, "nah, Donghae.. kau bagaimana? siapa yeojya yang kau puja sekarang?" tanyanya

Aku sedikit menatap Hyukkie yang terlihat biasa aja mendengar pertanyaan itu,

Karena aku suka Hyukkie maka kuberanikan untuk menjawabnya

"Lee HyukJae ahjumma, yeojya yang sekelas denganku, aku senang mengganggunya akhir akhir ini, ahjumma.." jawabku lalu mengalihkan pandangan menuju Hyukkie,

Ia diam membisu, 'hahaha, rasakan itu monkey! Akhirnya aku akan memiliki cinta, tubuh dan kehangatan dalam dirimu..'

Ahjumma dan seluruh keluarga lain mengalihkan pembicaraan,

Si monkey berdiri lalu pergi menuju teras dan duduk dibangku dekat taman kecil,

Aku menghampirinya,

Ia mengalihkan pandangan, seolah aku tidak ada,

"em, mianhe ya Hyukkie!" ucapku sambil meraih tangan putihnya,

Ia menepisnya pelan lalu menatap pandangan yang sebelumnya ia lihat

"ayolah Hyukkie.. Hyukkie monkey yang baik kan.?" bujukku,

"..."

"Hyukkie mianhe ya, aku yang nyembunyiin lolipopmu itu, hehe alasannya tuh ya.. masa kamu bohongin aku sih Hyukkie, aku kan namja terganteng yang gak gampang dibohongin.."

"..."

Aku ingin menyerah, tapi gengsi dong kalao namja kayak gue tipe tipe orang patah semangat gitu

"Hyukkie, kamu mau gak jadi pacarku? Aku cinttaaaaaaaaaaa bangetttt sama kamu.. Swear deh chagiya!"

"..."

(author : Hyukkie jangan diam melulu!)

(donghae : thor, mending lu diem aja deh, daripada lu gue aduin ke oppa lo, ikut campur orang dewasa, NC17 keatas..)

(author : *ngelempar panci kekepala Donghae baru ngacir nemuin Ddangkoma oppa)

Hyukkie masih melipat tangannya didada, mendengar keluh kesah dari Donghae

"Hyukkie chagiya, aku cinta banget sama kamu, kamu mau gak jadi kekasihku..?"

"andwae.."

Aku melongo, apa yang barusan monkey bilang? Andwae? Brarti

"ne~ arraseo chagiya, gomawo udah mampir dihatiku.." ucapku lemas lalu berbalik tapi Hyukkie menahan tanganku.

"namja lemah.." ejeknya sambil memukul bahuku,

Aku diam

"Donghae kaget ya, Hyukkie tolak?" godanya sambil mentoel toel bahuku,

Aku berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum,

Sumpah readers, wajahnya maniss sekali

That is miracle readers~~

Hyukkie bersandar dibahuku..

"saranghae Donghae, aku mau koq jadi pacarmu.."

Aku menatapnya, "benarkah?" tanyaku,

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum,

Aku memeluknya lalu mengecup keningnya lama..

"tapi.. kenapa kamu bilang andwae tadi..?" tanyaku sembari melepas kecupan dikeningnya,

"ehem, sekedar ujian saja bagi anda.." jawab Hyukkie,

Aku mencubit hidungnya gemas,

"kau milikku sekarang~" ucapku lalu mengecup bibirnya, lama..

(author : ddangkoma oppa! Lihat tuh si fishy oppa, ciuman didepan keluarganya.. ckckck..)

(donghae : heh, thor! Udah gue bilang, ni kan NC 17 keatas, rate M.. masih aja lu tonton, APAH? lubilang keluarga gue? Ngeliat gue kisuu?)

(author : *giring reader buat baca lagi*)

Perkataan Author itu selalu benar, diambang pintu, 2 keluarga sedang asik berdesak desakan melihat kissu kissu dari HaeHyuk,

Tiba tiba

"Hae oppa asik ciuman sama Hyukkie noona!" celetuk Kyuhyun, tatapannya masih pada PSP,

Seketika itu, HaeHyuk beringsur menjauh lalu mengalihkan pandangan, seolah seolah ciuman itu tidak pernah terjadi

"PBJ oppa!" seru Wookie mendekatinya, lalu memukul mukul pipinya,

Minnie dan Siwon ikut menghampirinya, lalu meminta pajak baru jadian pada fishy oppanya itu,

Dua orangtua dari kedua pihak hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng geleng..

Key noona,

Malas banget dia ngeliatin yang begituan, mending nelpon Taemin kan sekedar melepas rindu.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung,

Yesung lagi main ama author di waterboom

Kyuhyun? Hello readers, anda kan sudah tau apa kebiasaannya Kyuhyun, yup.. main starcraft.

Donghae dan Hyukkie hanya bisa meringis mengingat krisis dompet karena ketiga adiknya Hae mencopet semua isi didompet mereka.

Yang ditinggal cuma, ATM, kartu pelajar, SIM, KTP, dan STNK sepeda.

Fishy sarang Monkey

*author dilempar gas LPG sama Eunhyuk*

* * *

_**Yeah, selesai juga.. *author nari dont don bareng Kibum***_

_**Berserulah bagi reader reader yang menunggu HaeHyuk, karena author telah membuatnya..**_

_**Walau tidak sesuai dengan perkenaan hati readers.**_

_**Yeahhh, saya menyukai fict ini..**_

_**No Chaptered, tidak ada kelanjutan.**_

_**Bikin fict ini aja susahnya minta ampyun apalagi mambah chap,**_

_**Puyeng puyeng**_

_**Ini adalah fiction pertama EunHae saya!**_

_**Jadi mian kalau ndak jelas EYDnya, fict ini hanya sekedar lucu lucuan..**_

_**Gamsahamnida!**_


End file.
